


A While...

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrow is Ruby's father, Ruby is Qrow's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Passing from one realm to the next, Qrow meets a familiar and beloved face.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A While...

It was cold. So, so cold.

Qrow laid languid upon the smooth stone floor, wondering where he was and how he’d gotten here. With eyelids growing heavier by the second, he weakly scanned the room for any clue as to what was going on. To his right, he saw his daughter, Ruby. And his niece, Yang, along with all of their friends behind them. Blake, The Schnee girl, Oscar, Jaune, the noisy redhead and her quiet boyfriend… 

What didn’t make sense, however, was that they were crying. Ruby kept repeating a handful of lines he couldn’t hear all that well. _Stay with me_ and _you’re gonna be okay_ , were the most common. Her voice was off, like she was speaking underwater, every syllable drowning out into muffled noise. Weiss and Blake stood beside their teammates, consoling them for whatever reason.

And then it hit him.

A sudden and horrible twinge of pain in his gut. Or where his gut should’ve been…

Qrow’s weary eyes travelled south to see a fresh, gaping hole in his torso. With a limp motion of his left hand, Qrow traipsed his fingers through the brutal wound. He felt the moisture and heat of his ichor; this was definitely not a dream. His hand slumped back to side, slapping against the hard stone. The wet sensation under Qrow’s palm; more blood, too much in fact. It took a moment for him to realize…

 _I’m dying_ , The thought rang out in his mind.

Even though his ears were failing, Qrow could still make out the low sobs of the people around him. Though the ones that shook him the most were Ruby’s. The veteran huntsman watched helplessly as his daughter called his name, begging him to keep his eyes open. Ruby shook him as gently as possible, but he could no longer feel her touch. Qrow’s vermilion eyes darkened as he stared one last time at his child who looked so much like the woman he loved.

And with a final breath, he spoke: “I love you, Ruby.”

He wasn’t even sure if it was out loud, but he hoped it had been as he faded into nothingness.

 _No Dad_ … _Please don’t go_ … _Don’t leave me_ …

His daughter’s words echoed throughout the endless sea of black he fell through. His body felt light, lighter than it had been in decades. The pain had all but disappeared; Qrow closed his eyes as he slipped further into the abyss. _This isn’t so bad_ , he thought to himself. 

As quickly as his life had come to close, he felt warmth encompass him once more. Feeling the heat against his brow, Qrow slowly opened his eyes to see a world of golden light. Its radiance stung so with a free hand, the huntsman sheltered his gaze. With a bit of time, he adjusted and stared wildly into this new place he found himself stood in. 

Caught up in his surroundings, he failed to realize the pain in his chest was gone. Qrow frantically rubbed at his blazer, to find no wound whatsoever, as if it had never happened.

“What the hell...”

“What’s wrong, Beanstalk? It’s not like you to look so lost.” a voice came from behind him.

Qrow froze in place. He knew that voice, but it couldn’t be…

Slowly, the man swivelled around to see if he was right. And he was. The love of his life looked back at him, as beautiful as the day he lost her. Qrow stood speechless, mouth agape, unable to find even the simplest thing to say. The Huntsman’s knuckles shivered in disbelief, all the while Summer just continued to smile. Her mirror-like gaze laid waste to Qrow’s confidence, as it had since the first day they met.

“Well? Where’s my kiss?” She said snidely, breaking the silence.

His legs moved on their own. First a walk into a run then a run into a sprint. His wife did the same until she was close enough to endearingly leap into his arms. With a spin and a twirl, the two embraced for the first time in over a decade. Qrow took in her heat, her presence and best of all, her lips. Soft and tender, just like he remembered. Summer rummaged her fingers through his thick, feathery locks, recalling every strand; greying as they may be. Qrow slumped to his knees, Summer still pulled to his chest. The only reason they pulled away from each other’s grasp was to catch their breath.

They’d dreamt of this ever since she left, never to be seen again. Emotions from years past reared their heads: Guilt, Regret, Grief… Before he knew, Qrow had begun to cry. Summer’s digits clutched his cheeks, her thumbs wiping away tears.

“Summer… I… Gods I…” Qrow stammered, too overjoyed to formulate anything coherent.

Lucky for him, Summer knew what he was trying to convey. 

Pressing her forehead to his, “I know… I missed you, too.”

Overwhelmed by his reunion with Summer, Qrow sprawled out onto the invisible floor. Summer followed suit, laying parallel beside him. The little woman stared deviously at her husband’s attire; a very welcome change to the drab rags he wore before.

“I like the new look.” She said while stroking his vest.

A scoff escaped Qrow’s chest. But his uplifted demeanor didn’t last. Summer watched as his face shifted to a familiar scowl.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Sum… If I’m here with you then that means I’m...”

“Dead? Yes. You are.”

“How?”

“You shielded Ruby from Salem’s black magic… Her blonde friend, Jaune I think was his name, tried to help you but it was too late...”

A deep, shaky breath left him following his wife’s explanation. Qrow’s mind spun into every prominent trail of thought. He’d always longed to see Summer again, but never did he think it would be like this. He was dead, but at least Ruby was safe. Although even that bit of optimism turned to poison his mind. Ruby, his pride and joy, was alive but now, he’d left her alone…

Beset by the anguish of having to leave his daughter behind, Qrow’s face turned away from Summer’s. Well attuned to her husband’s mood, Summer sat up and positioned herself by his head. A little shift and Qrow’s head was resting on her thigh, his sullen eyes still lingering with regret.

Stroking her hand across his cheek, Summer spoke, “Not enjoying my company, Mr. Branwen?”

“Hmph, It’s not that… I’m worried about Ruby. She’s on her own now…”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Summer retorted, “She still has Yang, Tai and the rest of her friends.”

“But I should’v-”

“Oh Qrow, don’t do that. This isn’t your fault. You chose her life over yours, a decision any parent would make. If you died doing something so noble than so be it. Besides, it’ll be nice to have someone to wait with me. C’mon, there’s something I want to show you.”

Qrow felt his beloved suddenly stand up, letting his head thud against the floor. Naturally, rather than apologizing, Summer pointed and laughed instead. It annoyed him, but ultimately let it slide; still the same old brat she always was. The huntsman sat up when Summer offered a hand, letting him tower above once more. With a delicate tug of his arm, Summer coaxed her husband to follow.

“This way.”

A low grumble in reply.

Qrow steadily walked behind her, minding his gait as to not step on her heels. It had been so long since they’d stood side by side, so her tiny silhouette surprised him a touch. He found it tempting to tease her vertically challenged self, but decided it wasn’t worth the asskicking it would bring. So he set her vermilion eyes to the golden scenery around them.

“What is this place?” he asked in earnest.

“A realm between reality and the afterlife,” Summer answered, “Or at least that’s what Oz told me.”

“You met Oz?”

“Just once. Not too long ago actually. I think he was just as surprised to see me as I him.” Summer recounted.

“Did he say anything?”

“No, not really. Just apologized to me and then disappeared after a few minutes. Must’ve reincarnated.”

The two continued to walk in uncomfortable silence. It was difficult to think the man they both trusted used them as a means to an end. How both of them had become casualties of his war. Qrow watched as Summer bow her head as her strides slowed. In a brief fit of speed, she saw her husband pull up beside and take her hand in his own. His rough mitts sprawled to intertwine with hers; silver met red as they grinned at one another. But at last, they reached the place Summer had been so eager to show.

“We’re here.”

“And where is here?”

“Watch this…” Summer said as half-heartedly pulled from his grip.

Puzzled, Qrow looked on as Summer stood still in a place that didn’t look all that different from everywhere else. With a single wave of her hand, the golden sky dissipated and exploded into colour, revealing a place he’d never thought he’d see again.

Thick tree brush and rolling hills leading to a cliff’s edge overlooking an all too familiar island.

“ _Patch_ …” Qrow breathed as he stared out beyond the horizon.

“Like it? I found this ages ago. It’s kinda like a window into the real world, though i’m not sure why it’s here.”

“But why here specifically?”

“I thought you’d like to revisit our old makeout spot…” Summer purred coyly.

Qrow blushed, his cheeks nearly as red as his eyes, while Summer relished in her talent for teasing him. Face still flush, she pulled him toward the precipice; a favourite spot of theirs in life. They sat side by side, Qrow traipsing an arm over her shoulder. She in turn wrapped an arm around his waist, then adjusted her bangs with her free hand. The reunited lovers nuzzled their heads together as they watched Patch’s sunrise, it’s majesty looming over the tiny isle.

“I love you, Summer.”

“I love you too, Qrow.”

“Do you think Ruby will forgive us for leaving?”

“I don’t know… but let’s sit here for a while and find out.”

  
**_Decades Later_ **

Ruby Rose.

A Huntress. A Hero. Slayer of Evil and Bringer of Hope.

Now laid on her deathbed after years of devoting her life, surrounded by her family. A beloved wife, mother of two and grandmother of four soon to be five. Her children and grandchildren watched on as she took in their faces one last time. Unlike the many before her, Ruby’s age has finally caught up with her.

She’d lost so much… Friends, Her mother, Her father, Her team. But she goes to them now without a drop of fear, knowing she’d done her best. 

Slowly, it all fades to black as her long and storied life comes to an end.

She can feel herself pass through the veil, shrouded in darkness. Only to see a light, just as many others had described.

Ruby awakes to a world wreathed in golden light, her body light as it had been in her youth. Confused, her eyes dart around, searching for a sign for… anything.

That is when she sees them.

A man and woman standing side by side, hand in hand. Ruby squints to see who they are and is welcomed by the faces of her parents.

She runs, she sprints and leaps into their arms. Tears stream down all their faces; a moment Qrow and Summer had diligently waited for.

And even without words, Qrow knew the answer to his question.


End file.
